Loud (Aomine X Reader Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: It has already been a year... A goddamn year since they both did it and it didn't happen ever again. But right now, he's determined to do it. Just the thought of her talking is enough to put him on the edge. Besides, she won't be busy this day. He already scared everyone who can get in his way to her.


_It has already been a year... A goddamn year since they both did it and it didn't happen ever again. But right now, he's determined to do it. Just the thought of her talking is enough to put him on the edge. Besides, she won't be busy this day. He already scared everyone who can get in his way to her._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the character Aomine Daiki. He was merely the inspiration for this oneshot. The plot is a figment of my imagination._**

* * *

><p>Aomine looked at the girl on the other side of their classroom. It was their last period and they were having a debate. [Name] talked smoothly as she defended her point from their already frowning classmate. The affirmative team, which is the team he belongs is losing to [Name]'s. Well, how couldn't they? She was the vice-captain of the Debate Club. He was too lazy to help his team win and didn't know much of the issue anyways.<p>

[Name] ended their debate with them obviously winning as the bell rang, indicating that they're done for the day. Their teacher ended their class with a satisfied expression from the outcome of their debate and his team mates grumbling.

He stretched his arms while walking towards her. She was talking to somebody, maybe discussing some important things and by the looks of it, it was a guy. He sneakily snaked his arms around her waist while making eye contact with the guy. Talk about claiming what's yours.

"Aomine!" [Name] gasped. She turned around to face him and glared. "I told you not to do that."

"Well, hello to you too." Wait, did he forget to mention that she was his girlfriend? Yeah, she was. They've been together for a year and since his hands couldn't just stay put neither his pants for that matter, one fight for a pudding led to them having sex in bed. Don't ask why. It just happened.

Ever since then, he wants to touch her more and of course, do 'it' with her but unfortunately, she's too busy with her club activities and her position in the student council didn't help too. He's been trying to lure her into his bed again, but he got no chance.

He was so addicted to her even though they had only done it once. It was everything about her- her scent, her rocking hot figure, her sexy moans, and her expression when she's about to cum, and the way she's so loud when they did it. Hell yeah, she was really vocal and it turned him on more.

She glared at him again and shooed him. He shoot a knowing look in their classmate, saying 'don't try anything stupid' before finally letting go.

After she finished talking, he approached her again and hugged her from the back.

She sighed but didn't get out of his embrace, "What is it? Aren't you embarrassed hugging me? Look, almost all of our classmates are looking at us."

True enough, some were sniggering at their PDA while girls who have a crush on him glared at her. Oh, if only looks could kill, but he doesn't care. What's wrong with what he's doing?

"Hmm? What's there to be embarrassed about?" He nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent. "Besides, aren't you my girlfriend?"

She sighed in defeat and Aomine smiled triumphantly. So he's still irresistible, eh?

"Hey, do you wanna hang out in my house?" He tried to push his luck. He get to hug her today, which does not happen often.

She thought over it and nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."

Aomine almost jumped in happiness. Wow, maybe he'll get laid too!

"But no monkey business, Ahomine. We still have class tomorrow."

He smirked. Yeah, right. Like that'll happen. Opportunities like this don't just come around the corner. Might as well grab it while he still can.

"Sure, no problem. Let's go?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, turn on the switch. I can't see here," [Name] complained. They were supposed to be here one hour earlier but they stopped at a convenience store and he spotted an old teammate of his. It was pretty odd though, she didn't notice him, much more see him in that distance.<p>

"Don't worry. I'll be at your side." A shiver ran down [Name]'s neck as she nearly jumped when Aomine surprised her.

"Damn it! I told you not to do that."

[Name] hitched her breath when she felt Aomine's hot breath on her nape.

"[Name], how long has it been since we fucked?"

Her eyes grew round. Oh shit. She knew where this is going.

"Hey! I told you no monkey business!" She attempted to get pulled her body away from him while she can but he suddenly gripped her wrists.

"Come on, [Name]," he pushed his body more to her. She felt something hard poking ass and she'd be damned if that's just a wallet or something. How long has it been, actually?

"It's been almost a fucking year, babe." He answered both of their questions. "And do you know how I want to bend and fuck you over your desk every time you open that little mouth of yours when we had our debate, earlier?" He started to grind his hips to her ass.

"And what would you want to do now?" She asked him bravely. To hell with innocence. She doesn't want to act shy now. Does he think he can manipulate her? Two can play his little game.

She faced him and enveloped her arms, tightening it around his neck and bringing their faces closer to each other.

"Tell me, do you want to fuck me right now? Or do we have to go back at school so you can screw me at my desk?" She traced the corner of his lips and kissed it after. "Now we don't want that do we?"

Despite of the darkness surrounding them, they managed to get into the couch. Yeah, who the hell cares if someone sees them in this position?

She was already half naked, with only her skirt and knee-high socks left. And the light was turned on too. Wow, did he manage to do all of that?

Aomine licked his lips as he straddled her, "You look delicious, babe." He too was left in his pants. Her gaze travelled lower to his washboard abs. Damn. She really loves watching him flex those muscles, whether he does it knowingly or not.

"Like what you see?"

She looked up and smiled at him, biting her lower lip in the process, "Wouldn't be here if I don't."

He leaned down and kissed her. Their lips met and they moaned. She opened her mouth to give him access and their tongues battled. Their kiss must've been so long that when they broke it, they were both panting for air.

He made her sit up and face her back at him and squeezed one of her breasts, "Damn it, [Name]. Will you stop being so sexy? You're going to kill me one day."

"Ah, s-shit. Aomine…" She pushed her body against his and leaned her head back with a cry as he kept on teasing her.

"Tell me, [Name]. Do you like this?" He whispered to her.

"Fuck yeah," [Name] closed her eyes and bit lower lip. Aomine had already pushed her bra downwards, not even bothering to unclasp it as he lay her down again and started to attack her breasts.

"Hmmm… I've always loved these," he murmured against one of her nipples, and as to make emphasis, bit it off lightly making her curse loudly.

She arched her back and pushed her breasts more to his mouth. She can feel his spare hand roaming around her body, touching every inch of it. He was tracing the curves oh her body down to teasing her lightly by touching her just inches above 'there' and then proceeding to squeeze her ass.

"This too…" he spanked her on the side of her butt and licked the crook of her neck. [Name] can hear his heavy breathing. It's so close.

"Damn it. Don't you know how I've missed you [Name]. I really want to fuck you hard right now, but that can wait." He gets off above her and quickly unbuckled his pants together with his boxers, leaving him naked and his cock, proudly pointing at her.

Aomine chuckled, "Look, babe. I think it wants you."

[Name] motioned Aomine to go to her. She ran her hands to his thighs, inches away from his throbbing cock as she licked his abs.

"Oh, you want me to suck your dick, Aomine? Is that it?" She started to pump his erection in a lazy pace, making him groan for more. And fuck, she's starting to talk dirty to him. Fuck, it really turns him on.

[Name] licked the tip slowly while still stroking his length, "What do you want, _Aomine-kun_?"

"D-Daiki…" he managed to say while keeping his balance so he won't fall. "Call me by my first name."

She chuckled and pumped faster, "Hai, Daiki."

Their eyes met and she took that opportunity to take all of him. He threw his head back and cursed as he fisted a portion of her hair, a lot of colorful words going off his mouth.

She moaned lewdly while still keeping her pace, the vibrations of her moan making him crazy that he bucked his hips against her mouth. He cursed again when she raked her nails and gave it a light squeeze before kissing it.

"Fuck," Aomine pulled out from her and carried her. She accordingly encircled her legs to his waist as he started to walk. She whimpered when she felt the cold wall made contact with her bare skin.

She moaned loudly when he rubbed his cock through her entrance.

"…you want me to fuck you now?" He asked her as he sucked in her soft neck, leaving a red mark.

"Oh, yeah," she gripped his shoulders tightly. Fuck, she can't stop moaning like a porn star. She really wants him to fuck her already.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered to her ear as he kept on rubbing the head of his cock to her wet entrance. He was having a hard time to. Why can't he just bang her already?

Ah, fuck it.

"I… I want you to fuck me right in the pussy with your big, dirty cock. Hit my g-spot, make me go scream and crazy for more. Come on do it. _Fuck me._" She said breathlessly.

After saying what she wants, he slammed in to her which made the both of them moan, "You like that, don't you, you dirty, little slut. You like that, huh?"

He didn't wait for her to adjust and just went faster.

"Oh, yeah, baby! [Name] practically screamed at the top of her lungs. She can't help it. It was too much.

"You want more?" Aomine's hand brought one her breasts to his lips and he sucked on it while his other hands was poised to keep their balance. [Name] met Aomine's every thrust.

Her mouth formed a little 'O' when he found her g-spot, "Right there, D-Daiki! Right there! Oh, fuck. Don't stop!"

He increased his pace and grabbed her hips, she hugged him tightly, ignoring the fact that she was between Aomine and the wall.

"Ah, Fuck!" her lips quivered when the tight know on her stomach was getting firmer. "Fuck me! Oh, yes!"

Aomine can't hold it in anymore. No one can turn him on like [Name], not even Horikita Mai whom he likes so much. The sound of [Name] moaning his name loudly, like it's the only word she knew sounded like music to his ears.

Her moans were getting louder and her words are becoming dirtier. Oh, God. If he loses his mind, he would've listen to her cries to fuck her in the ass. He was really tempted.

"I-I'm close!" She was practically bouncing off of him. If it weren't for her tight grip on her back, they would've taken it on the floor.

"Cum with me."

They both come at the same time, [Name] arching her back at pure bliss while Aomine mumbled a curse as her tight walls contracted. They were both quiet, when [Name] suddenly hit him in the chest.

"Baka! I told you no monkey business. Now, how am I going to walk properly?" She winced when she tried to get off him. It seems like she'll have to skip school tomorrow.

"Don't tell me you don't like it?" Aomine touched their foreheads together and leaned in for a kiss. "You were so loud, telling me to go-"

[Name] clamped his mouth shut, "Don't you dare!"

Aomine licked her palm which caused her hand to suddenly jerk away, "You liked it."

[Name] rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He was teasing him, while she ignored him when he involuntarily moved, which cause his member that's still inside her thrust a little. They both looked at each other, surprised. It was Aomine who reacted first with a sly smirk.

"Round two?"

_**Reviews are highly appreciated.**_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
